Petites anecdotes de DGM
by Kaleiya
Summary: Divers petits drabbles sur D. Gray-man.


Disclaimer : Ayant perdu mon ticket de loto, j'ai encore échoué dans ma tentative de racheter D. Gray-man... Donc ce sublime manga est toujours à Katsura Hoshino

Auteur : Kaleiya Hitsumei

Beta : Eliandre

Note : Ayant retrouvé mon cher bloc-notes et n'arrivant pas à dormir (hiver, où es-tu ?), je me suis mise à écrire les âneries qui me passaient par la tête dans ces moments où j'attends le sommeil. Savourez.

* * *

De retour d'un congé maladie, Brigitte Fey avait repris avec ardeur son travail d'assistante du Grand Intendant. Cependant, elle fut bien forcée d'admettre qu'elle fut extrêmement surprise de voir, le jour de son retour, Komui Lee se jeter à ses pieds en pleurant de joie.

Elle apprit par la suite qu'en réalité, c'était à cause de ce dernier qu'elle avait été malade et que Lenalee Lee avait convaincu Kanda Yu de le « motiver » pour qu'il travaille dur en son absence, expliquant l'étrange attitude de son supérieur et la disparition d'une des nombreuses pile de dossiers à signer.

C'est ainsi qu'elle retint la leçon : ne jamais boire un café après que Komui Lee y ait touché. On ne savait jamais.

* * *

Depuis ses treize ans, Kanda Yu avait pris pour habitude de rester à la Congrégation de l'Ombre le vingt février car c'était l'anniversaire de Lenalee Lee. Il attendait qu'elle vienne le soir frapper à sa porte, amenant avec elle rubans, barrettes et autres accessoires pour les cheveux.

Et pendant environ deux bonnes heures, il la laissait s'amuser à le coiffer telle une poupée, ne faisant aucune remarque car, après tout, c'était le cadeau qu'il lui faisait et elle était toujours très heureuse de partager ce moment avec lui, comme si elle était sa petite sœur.

Étrangement, Komui n'a jamais fait aucune remarque là-dessus.

* * *

Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensent, la cohabitation entre Howard Link et Allen Walker ne se passe pas toujours aussi calmement. Quelques disputes ont éclaté entre eux sur des sujets mineurs et ils mettaient un point d'honneur à régler leurs problèmes rapidement, avant de sortir de leur chambre.

Link apprit, suite à leur premier conflit, que résoudre ceux-ci via une partie de poker était une très mauvaise idée. Il avait d'ailleurs confisqué le jeu de cartes d'Allen par mesure de précaution.

Ce fut après leur deuxième dispute qu'il comprit que, pour avoir ce qu'il voulait et résoudre leur problème au plus vite, il n'avait qu'à proposer à Walker de goûter le prochain dessert qu'il ferait quand Jeryy lui laisserait l'accès à sa cuisine.

Ça marchait à tous les coups !

* * *

Suite à leur première mission ensemble, Kanda exigea auprès de Komui de ne plus jamais dormir dans la même pièce que Lavi, qu'ils soient seuls ou non.

Seule Lenalee parvint à savoir pourquoi : dans son sommeil, le rouquin avait pris le brun pour une fille et avait tenté de l'embrasser. Kanda s'était réveillé juste à temps pour attraper son camarade et le balancer par la fenêtre avant de se rendormir pour les deux heures de sommeil qu'il lui restait.

La chinoise dut faire un gros effort pour ne pas rire après cette confession de son ami d'enfance.

* * *

Un jour, Allen, Lavi, Kanda et Link – de façon indirecte vu qu'il surveillait le maudit – furent convoqués dans le bureau de Komui. Ce dernier venait de terminer un shojo manga et avait pour idée de créer un cercle d'hôtes au sein de la Congrégation de l'Ombre avec eux en tant qu'hôtes.

Si Lavi approuva immédiatement ce projet, les trois autres restèrent stoïques pendant trente secondes. Puis d'un commun accord, Allen et Kanda se jetèrent sur le Grand Intendant dans le but de l'étrangler tandis que Link préparait un rapport sur « les idées lubriques de Komui Lee » qu'il envoya à Luberier dans l'heure qui suivit.

Ils informèrent ensuite Lenalee de la nouvelle lubie de son frère et le soir même, celui-ci avait une grosse bosse sur le crâne et tous les shojos mangas présents dans son bureau avaient été confisqués.

* * *

Wisely avait un pouvoir que lui enviaient beaucoup certains Noahs et en particulier Sheryl afin de repérer les éventuels prétendants de sa Road adorée. Cependant, le jeune Noah s'en passerait bien par moment, en particulier les soirs où Tyki rentrait très tard et qu'il disait à son frère qu'il avait juste bu un verre avec des amis alors qu'il avait fait tout autre chose en réalité.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il vit ce qu'était le Kamasutra et des tas d'autres choses du même genre…

* * *

Une fois par semaine environ, Allen faisait le compte de ce qu'il avait à rembourser à cause de Cross. Ce fut comme cela que l'inspecteur Howard Link sut quel était le montant total des dettes du jeune exorciste et qu'il faillit faire un malaise en le découvrant.

Depuis, il se permet d'aider son cadet à tenir cette comptabilité en veillant à ce que celui-ci ne lui pique pas ses économies.

* * *

Depuis son arrivée au sein de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, Timothy s'était amusé à prendre possession de plusieurs personnes, leur jouant des fois des mauvais tours avec la complicité de Lavi.

Le seul dont il ne voulait pas tenter d'emprunter le corps était Kanda Yu, primo parce que son aîné ne lui laissait aucune ouverture pour ça et secundo, il estimait que neuf ans, c'était bien trop jeune pour mourir.

* * *

Un soir, Tyki rentra d'assez mauvaise humeur au manoir des Kamelot. Le lendemain, Sheryl trouva Road et Wisely morts de rire dans le jardin avec son frère qui leur jetait un œil noir.

En fait, Wisely avait « involontairement » vu ce qui avait contrarié Tyki la veille et n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de partager cela avec la Noah du rêve.

Quel plaisir ce fut pour elle d'imaginer la tête que tirait son oncle quand il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas une femme.

* * *

Après être revenu de mission, Lavi avait décidé d'embêter un peu Link tout en allant dire bonjour à Allen. Il les trouva en compagnie de Kanda et de Lenalee à la cafétéria et il profita de cette occasion pour faire d'une pierre deux coups en taquinant son brun favori au passage.

Ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir, c'était que le japonais et l'allemand se tournèrent vers lui avec une aura démoniaque émanant d'eux et qu'ils parlèrent – alors qu'en temps normal, ils ne s'adressaient quasiment pas la parole – de le cuisiner en divers plats. Le pire, c'était que le maudit salivait en s'imaginant les plats à base de lapin que chacun des deux proposaient.

C'est ainsi qu'il jugea préférable de ne pas faire de mission avec ces deux-là durant un moment de peur qu'ils mettent leurs idées culinaires à exécution.

* * *

Alors qu'ils étaient en mission en Grèce, Allen et Link croisèrent Tyki Mikk au détour d'une rue. S'attendant à un combat, ils se préparèrent à lutter mais quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand le Noah leur dit qu'il n'était pas là pour ça.

Elle atteignit des sommets lorsqu'il leur demanda si on mangeait bien à la Congrégation de l'Ombre et qu'il ajouta que depuis que le Prince avait décidé de faire un régime, c'était l'enfer chez eux.

L'irruption d'un Kanda quelque peu en pétard mit fin à cette « conversation » et permit à tous de reprendre une activité normale.

* * *

Beaucoup de personnes à la Congrégation de l'Ombre pensaient que le seul loisir de Kanda était de trancher tout ce qui passait près de lui ou de son katana. Cependant, quelques rares privilégiés savaient que le japonais avait un tout autre hobby qu'il pratiquait lors de ses jours de repos : le jardinage.

Lenalee aimait beaucoup le voir s'occuper du petit bout de jardin qu'il s'était octroyé, vérifiant que ses plantes poussaient correctement et qu'elles ne manquaient pas d'eau tandis que le maréchal Tiedoll venait de temps en temps s'y installer pour y trouver un peu de calme afin de dessiner tranquillement.

Un jour, Lavi eu connaissance du passe-temps de son ami et fit part de son étonnement à celui-ci... avant de décider qu'il ferait mieux de tenir sa langue à ce sujet s'il ne souhaitait pas servir très prochainement d'engrais à un arbuste.

* * *

Tous savaient à la Congrégation que la section scientifique était un lieu potentiellement dangereux lors des périodes de rangement ou de déménagement... mais ils l'oubliaient très facilement à cause des diverses frasques d'un certain individu dénommé Komui Lee. Cela leur revint en mémoire quand une potion tomba accidentellement dans une carafe d'eau fraîche à la cafétéria et qu'Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee, Lavi ainsi que Bookman en furent les victimes.

Le maudit, changé en fille, fit part de son vif mécontentement et de celui de ses camarades, ceux-ci ne pouvant guère s'exprimer avec des mots vu qu'ils avaient été respectivement changés en chat, lapin et panda.

Ils ne purent retrouver leur apparence d'origine que lorsque Johnny renversa par erreur sa tasse de café brûlant sur le plus jeune et que les autres en conclurent que c'était l'antidote.

* * *

Personne parmi tous ceux du QG n'auraient pensé que cela pouvait arriver un jour. Et pourtant, dieu seul sait combien d'entre eux se sont dit au départ que cela se produirait très vite avant de revoir leur opinion. Oui, Allen Walker avait fini par manger quelque chose, autre que de l'alcool, que son estomac ne parvenait pas à digérer et il avait très mal au ventre.

L'aliment incriminé ? Un clafoutis aux cerises, dessert que le maudit testait pour la toute première fois et qu'il se jura de ne jamais remanger à l'avenir. (1)

* * *

Il était un fait connu que quiconque ferait des avances à la sœur du Grand Intendant Lee subirait un sort pire que tout ce que l'on peut imaginer. Bak Chan faisait parti des rares pouvant témoigner – sans perdre connaissance – de cela, ayant été repéré depuis longtemps par Komui alors qu'il prenait quelques innocents clichés de la jeune femme.

Du coup, lors d'un bal organisé au QG, personne n'osa inviter Lenalee à danser... sauf Kanda qui, en voyant le visage triste de sa camarade, prit sur lui-même pour faire une valse avec elle, à la plus grande joie de cette dernière.

Le lendemain, on retrouva les restes d'un nouveau Komulin qui, visiblement, avait été tailladé par un katana ainsi qu'un Komui à moitié mort qui répétait en boucle « Pourquoi Lenalee... ».

* * *

Un matin, Lavi vint s'installer à la table d'Allen où ce dernier ainsi que Link prenaient leur petit-déjeuner… qui était considéré comme très copieux pour le commun des mortels. Il les observa un moment avant de leur dire, avec la plus grande innocence du monde, qu'ils « étaient mignons comme ça » et qu'ils « feraient un merveilleux couple ».

Le plus jeune et l'inspecteur faillirent s'étouffer à cette réplique, laissant juste le temps au roux de vite prendre la poudre d'escampette avant qu'ils ne se lancent dans la chasse au lapin.

* * *

S'il y a une chose qui avait bien énervé Kanda – excepté Allen – pendant un moment, c'était de voir son ami Marie tourner autour de Miranda sans oser franchir la ligne. Lors d'une nuit où Lenalee vint squatter sa chambre – et son lit –, il aborda brièvement ce sujet avec elle et constata rapidement qu'elle aussi aimerait voir les deux autres exorcistes arrêter de tourner autour du pot comme ils le faisaient.

Ce ne fut qu'après son bref retour à la Congrégation de l'Ombre que lui et la jeune chinoise se firent une promesse : elle convaincrait Marie de faire le premier pas auprès de Miranda et lui allait apprendre au Moyashi ce qu'il en coûtait de faire pleurer Lenalee.

* * *

Un jour, l'apocalypse faillit avoir lieu à la cafétéria de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, le jour où Jeryy constata avec une forte angoisse qu'il n'avait plus de sobas pour Kanda. Il crut voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux lorsque le kendoka arriva pour commander son plat favori et qu'il dut se préparer à lui annoncer qu'il n'en avait plus.

Mais l'apocalypse n'eut pas lieu car ce jour-là, Kanda demanda des sushis ainsi que des tempuras avec du riz vinaigré. Le chef cuisinier n'a jamais plus été en rupture de sobas par la suite.

* * *

Tous savaient à la Congrégation de l'Ombre qu'Allen et Miranda étaient deux personnes particulièrement malchanceuses mais aucun n'eut l'idée de tenter de déterminer lequel était le plus poissard. Lavi et d'autres parièrent sur la jeune allemande et son incroyable maladresse, faisant qu'elle faillit remporter le titre de plus grande poissarde de la Congrégation.

Cependant, à la surprise générale, Howard Link vint parier sur le maudit et, se basant sur la constante surveillance qu'il exerçait sur son cadet, gagna haut la main le pari et repartit avec tout l'argent misé.

Ce qu'aucun d'eux ne sut, c'était que le jeune maudit les avaient entendus parler de leur petit pari et qu'il avait convaincu – non sans mal – l'inspecteur d'aller remporter la mise pour lui. Comme ça, il remboursait une des nombreuses dettes qu'il avait sans se fatiguer.

* * *

Si auparavant Allen voyait Timcanpy comme un golem capricieux, cela changea brutalement le jour où lui et Link firent la découverte d'une série de vidéos particulièrement suggestives du maréchal Cross accompagné aussi bien de femmes que d'hommes.

Le maudit eut droit – après que le choc fut passé – à un regard du blond qui lui fit bien comprendre qu'ils risquaient d'avoir une longue discussion au sujet de ce que son maître avait pu lui faire pendant tout le temps où ils ont été ensemble.

* * *

Komui Lee avait pour habitude de garder à distance de sa précieuse Lenalee toute personne de sexe masculin – excepté Kanda Yu qu'il ne considérait pas comme une grande menace pour elle – qui s'intéressait à elle d'un peu trop près.

Cependant, il n'aurait jamais pensé voir un jour sa sœur être embrassée sur la bouche par une jeune traqueuse, faisant qu'il fit un grave malaise et resta plusieurs jours alité. Ce n'est qu'après sa période de convalescence qu'il sut que ce baiser était un pur accident et qu'il fut partagé entre le soulagement et le dépit.

* * *

Quelques temps après la disparition du Maréchal Cross, ses affaires personnelles furent remises à son disciple dans la plus grande discrétion. Ce dernier, avec l'aide de l'inspecteur Howard Link, s'évertua a trier tout cela afin de pouvoir s'en servir pour rembourser quelques dettes.

Ils découvrirent rapidement que les boites contenaient essentiellement des « accessoires pour jeux entre adultes » dans une quantité assez impressionnante et, une fois le choc de la découverte passé, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de jeter tout ça très tôt un matin pour que personne ne les remarquent.

* * *

Quand il récupéra toutes les affaires de son maître chez Mère après avoir été contraint de fuir la Congrégation de l'Ombre, Allen avait fait l'erreur de ne pas vérifier le contenu de certains sacs avant de les prendre.

Certes, il était dans un age où l'on commençait à penser à des choses peu catholiques mais rien que le fait de penser que ces « jouets pour adultes » avaient pu être utilisés par Cross faisait venir des images particulièrement choquantes dans son esprit, le poussant à se cogner fortement la tête contre le mur le plus proche afin de faire cesser cela.

Le maréchal était vraiment un obsédé de ce genre de trucs…

* * *

Jasdero et Devitto eurent un jour l'envie d'embêter Wisely, de façon à lui souhaiter un bon retour dans la famille à leur manière.

Ils renoncèrent à cette idée quand ce dernier menaça de dire à Sheryl que c'étaient eux qui avaient cassé un vase hors de prix la semaine dernière si jamais ils mettaient à exécution leur projet de le plonger dans un tonneau de goudron puis dans un tonneau de plumes.

* * *

Jeryy, au départ, n'appréciait guère Link et le fait qu'il vienne de Central pour surveiller Allen. Il avait reconnu le premier jour qu'il était bien élevé et qu'il serait mignon s'il se détendait un peu. A part cela, il ne l'aimait pas trop.

Cependant, il revit son jugement lorsqu'il découvrit que le jeune inspecteur avait un bon appétit concernant les pâtisseries. Il se souvenait encore de cette charmante couleur rosée qui était apparue sur ses joues quand son petit glouton lui avait dit qu'il pouvait commander tout ce dont il avait envie et qu'il lui demanda une bonne vingtaine de tartes et gâteaux. Il avait trouvé cette réaction tout bonnement adorable.

Depuis cet instant, Jeryy aimait bien Link, seule personne autre qu'un exorciste à pouvoir rivaliser avec Allen niveau gourmandise.

* * *

Il était un fait connu autant de la Congrégation de l'Ombre que du comte millénaire que le maréchal Cross Marian était un grand amateur de jolies femmes ainsi qu'un bourreau des cœurs – voire supposé briseur de mariages mais cette rumeur ne fut jamais confirmée par le principal intéressé ou par son apprenti.

Cependant, il y eu un jour où son élève, en ayant ras le bol de courir partout pour acheter des cadeaux aux maitresses de son maitre, finit par dévoiler son coté diabolique qui, jusque là, dormait paisiblement, en répondant « Oui papa » au lieu de l'habituel « Oui maître » lorsqu'il lui ordonna d'aller chercher du vin.

Encore aujourd'hui, Allen aimait à se rappeler la tête que Cross tira ce jour-là ainsi que celle de sa conquête d'un soir. Dans ces moments-là, il arborait un sourire rappelant à Lavi la fois où il l'avait vu tricher au poker.

* * *

1 : Inspiré d'un fait réel sauf que la personne concernée (moi-même) n'a pas retenu la leçon...

Auteur vs Persos :

Allen : Comment elle a su tout ça ?

Salomé (fume tranquillement son opium)

Lavi : STRIKE !

Salomé (ignore le roux et se tourne vers l'auteur) : Hey !

Kaleiya : Oui ?

Salomé : J'ai le souvenir d'un roman sur lequel tu étais censée travailler…

Kaleiya : Retravailler serait plus exact…

Salomé (pointe un pistolet sur l'auteur) : Tu t'y remets cet été au plus tard…

Kaleiya : Oui chef !

Allen : Tu te fais commander par tes propres personnages maintenant ?

Kaleiya : J'en ai bien peur…


End file.
